


Sleepy? Cuddles?

by KiAnLake



Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: Sleepy Scott wants to go to his room but gets found by Logan.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: 30 days OTP challenge NSFW!!!version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Sleepy? Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> Day 1: Cuddles (naked)

Scott managed to finish his shower after a long day of work and an unexpected mission from Professor X. As he got to his locker, he barely got dressed in his street clothes. He slowly walked out of the locker room. He tried to focus on getting to his room. Step after step, he wondered why his bedroom is so far away. He sighed as his pace grew slower.  
“Slim, you don’t look so good.” The voice was behind him, it had a hint of concern for him.  
“All I need is rest, Logan,” Scott reassured.  
“Well then…” Logan scooped Scott into his arms. He waited for the guy to protest but shockingly, there was none. Now he knew that man was too tired. In fact, he saw him resting on his chest, peacefully. He quickly brought him into his room so he could rest. Secretly he didn’t want anyone else to see him so calm and so vulnerable. “There we go, Slim.”  
“Thanks, Logan…” Scott slowly took off his clothes.  
Logan’s eyes widened with shock. “What are you doing, Slim?”  
“I’m going to sleep.” Scott pulled his boxers down. He folded all of the clothes and put them into his hamper.  
“Naked?” Logan unconsciously licked his lips.  
“Yes, I sleep naked. Do you have a problem with that?” Scott went under his blanket.  
“No, not at all, ” Logan smirked. “If you want, I can join you.”  
“Sure…” Scott said, sleepy as he lay his head on his pillow. “Come and cuddle with me…”  
“Are you sure?” Logan already had an erection once he saw Scott stripping in front of him.  
Scott sighed as he patted the empty spot. “You can join me or leave, your choice.”  
“When in Rome, ” Without any hesitation, Logan removed his clothes as quickly as he could. He slipped under the warm blanket and held onto Scott. He was amazed at how soft his skin was pressed against his own rough and hairy skin. He pressed his lips on the man’s neck as he inhaled the unique and refreshing scent.  
Once Scott felt Logan’s lips on him, he leaned against him. He was enjoying the warmth that radiated from the feral mutant. “Logan, is this making you aroused?” He felt something hard and wet rubbing against his ass.  
“If I am, are you kicking me out?” Logan half-joking but at the same, he didn’t want to leave something so comfortable and safe with the man that he secretly likes.  
“No…” Scott turned to kiss Logan swiftly, on his lips. “But I am really tired, how about I wake you up with a blow job in the morning?


End file.
